


towel science

by hachiko



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachiko/pseuds/hachiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lapslock introspection</p>
            </blockquote>





	towel science

part of the challenge of becoming in love with basketball is forgetting that you are in love with something else. of course it’s easier said and done. you can forget to reply to texts and forget about innocuous instagram videos of him frolicking in tel aviv and maybe maybe forget the loneliness of curling-up against a shitty bottle of lemon gatorade on the plane ride to sacramento. (on cloudy afternoons. it’s always on the cloudiest of the most afternoon of afternoons.)

but it’s the feeling of misplaced unease that you can’t forget. it kind of eats at you when you never expect it to. when you’re trying to leverage yourself out of it by fucking a girl in a club and when you’re trying to make a couple hundred practice free throws on a thursday and when you ignore the three-point line at the precise moment at the point that there’s 0.4 seconds left in the game and your team has achieved a flickering three-point-deficit. you forget about those things because ultimately what is important and what isn’t? how are you supposed to know. you aren’t god. maybe he’s god, but you don’t know. you probably wish he was god. you’re in love with him that much.

you just know that despite everything you are probably still very very much hoping that he will make the playoffs in 2016 despite any and all dry luck and sour omens and kids who trip on their feet in the middle of a bad jumpshot. it will probably break you apart if he doesn’t just like the year before.

(you learn to deal with it.)

you don’t text him that much these days just like how you don’t dare to remember the kentucky days. they are behind you just as much as they are behind him just as much as they are behind bledsoe. but you don’t miss bledsoe. you’ll always miss him more and it’s always been like that. since he’s gotten his girlfriend pregnant and since he’s posted facebook pictures of his kids and since you’ve declared to more than one media outlet that it is absolutely unfair of you to devote yourself to the attention of a single woman. you dug this grave for yourself and you might as well lie in it until the time comes when he wants to talk to you again--well that’s it isn’t it. this is why you don’t dare to remember the kentucky days.

his first game this year is against the clippers. you wonder what kind of stops he’ll be pulling out against deandre jordan who is his most-likely opponent and what kind of post strategies he’s discussed with his coach and subsequently thrown against the wall of the court in contempt after trying and fighting and fighting again. you only wonder because he’s that type of guy who is just so fuckin focused that he won’t understand what the hell he is being forced to accommodate and that the most compelling way he’ll learn is if he is getting fucked hard by the ball and that there is only so much room in the last quarter for him to dick around cause that is how he learns that is how he plays that is how he kisses the ball with his fingertips. you’ve never told him but about how you’ve been infatuated with this particular nuance of his but again you’re in love with him that much. and again you’ve learnt to deal with it.

regardless

you still hope that he remembers your game.


End file.
